


Not Easily Conquered

by KrazyKeke



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Black Character(s), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dorky character, F/M, Fayth is T-Dog's sister, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: Fayth Douglas is the type of person everyone assumes will die first in an emergency.





	Not Easily Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> Not Easily Conquered will go from season one into season seven. So buckle up, buttercups. This will be an intriguing journey for everyone.

There used to be trick questions on a quiz.

If you were to be dropped onto a deserted island, what three things would you take and why? Or, you are about to be stranded on an unknown island. You don’t know what will be on that island. What ten items do you take? 

General consensus mainly revolved around food, hunting gear, and such. 

No one ever prepared for walkers. Even when the news was practically broadcasting it every channel on TV, things were dialed back. There were excuses and reasoning, logical explanations. Who would want to believe that the dead came back to life and infected the living with their bite?

‘Zombies. Call them zombies, Fay.’ Turning her attention away from the…creatures beating up against the glass, she sighed deeply when she noticed that the blonde haired woman had the gun pointed at the police officer, which, while that wasn’t ‘okay’ exactly, the gun’s safety was still on. 

“Andrea, I said, back the hell off.” Shrugging out of his clothes which had been used to smash up the geeks, he scoffed as Andrea’s arm didn’t waver. “Fine. If you’re going to pull the trigger, then pull the trigger.”

That got to her. “We’re dead. We’re all dead because of you.” Shaking her head, on the verge of tears, she backed away, lowering the gun slightly. Seeing her back off made the officer relax slightly though he looked puzzled.   
“I don’t understand.”

Bittersweet amusement swirled in her chest. Scoffing, she turned on her heel, and less than five minutes later, as she was heading up to the roof, she heard gunshots. Moving faster, she pushed opened the door and saw an older white man, maybe in his late thirties, early forties, with a short military crew cut and scruff along his jaw, not quite a full beard, firing off what she assumed to be an assault rifle.

“Merle.” Just as the name left her lips, the man fired off another shot. “Mer–”

The door slammed open once again and in the lead was a tall, slightly robust male with curly, black hair and dark brown eyes. “Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!” Merle laughed. 

Hopping down off the ledge, gun in hand, “Hey, ‘ey! You ought to be more polite to a man with a gun.” Swaggering closer, he added, “Only common sense.”

Fed up with the conversation, the slightly shorter black male hopped down off the walk way, standing directly in front of Merle. “Man, you’re wasting bullets we ain’t even got, man! And you bringing even more down here on our ass. Man, just chill.” His tone was confrontational and exasperated in equal measure. 

“Hey, ‘ey! Bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day, now I’m gonna take orders from you? I don’t think so, bro. That’ll be the day.” Merle responded to the other man’s aggression by stepping forward, touching the gun absently.

“‘That’ll be the day’. You got somethin’ to tell me?”

Men and their egos. “Okay, let’s just–”

Again, Fay was cut off. 

“You want to know the day?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell you the day, Mr. ‘Yo’. It’s the day I take orders from a _nigger_.”

Just like that, Merle’s words triggered Theodore’s terrible temper and he swung out at the taller white man only to be hit in the face with the butt of Merle’s gun. Standing there woodenly, Fay could only watch, slightly horrified as T was beaten brutally. As Merle began to kick him in the ribs, finally, she was spurred to action, moving into his line of sight and shoving at his chest. "Keep your goddamn hands off of my brother!” Again she shoved at him, making him back up a single pace and he laughed. 

“Fayth, get away from him!”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Hissing the words through clenched teeth, she continued to berate Dixon. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass and died, but I know the next time you raise your hand to me and mine, I’ll–”

Merle leaned in close. “You better watch yer mouth there, girly. Ol’ Merle ain’t gonna put up with you talking to him like that!”

Before Fayth could say anything else, the newcomer jumped in, punching Merle in the face and handcuffing him to a pipe near the roof. A little bit more than done with today, Fayth went towards the remnants of the group, kneeling down and inspecting Theodore for more than superficial wounds, luckily, Merle hadn’t broken anything, except maybe T’s ego. 

“You alright, Theo?”

T-Dog reached out, clasping her copper skinned hand in his. “Nearly had a heart attack seeing you get in Dixon’s face like that.” The two of them shared a short chuckle together and he squeezed her hand gently before letting go. “Don’t do that again. _**PLEASE**_.”

“But–”

“Just stay away from him, for my peace of mind. Please.”

Sighing, Fayth managed a smile. “Whatever you say.”

After that altercation, things got a bit more complicated. It’d only be so long before the geeks smashed through the doors of the department store and they’d be dinner. Luckily, the newcomer had a brilliant, if not disgusting, idea, to use walker guts to fool the noses of the walking dead, and much to Fayth’s surprise, it actually worked, until it started to rain. 

For a second, it looked like the officer might actually leave them stranded and defenseless but he proved to be an okay guy as he came back for them. Safe and sound on the moving truck, driving back to the rest of their group, a smidgen of worry built up inside her and just by chance she and T-Dog locked eyes. 

“I dropped the damn key.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave some feedback, that'd be great, y'all.


End file.
